


Kitten Play

by FairytaleTalia



Series: top!Dan & bottom!Phil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DanXPhil, Fluff, Kinks, Kinky, Kitten Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Smut, kitten phil, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleTalia/pseuds/FairytaleTalia
Summary: Kinky Phan smut with pet play/kitten play, bottom!Phil with a dominant top!Dan as his master. Also fluffy and kinda sweet, angst-free. Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget: have safe sex, use protection and remember that consent is important (here they don't use a condom bc they've been in a relationship for a long time and got tested, please always be safe when you do it, just saying hehe)

Kitten Play

Phil practically falls off the sofa when he hears Dan enter the apartment. His master has ordered him to be ready when he comes home and Phil has been doing just that: getting ready, stretching and pushing the plug with the attached tail into place. He didn’t expect Dan to be here so fast, so he hasn’t had time to put on the fluffy black ears or his collar, both of those still in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. With his head hanging low he stands by the door of the living room and waits for Dan who is trotting up the stairs happily, expecting his kitten to be there fully prepared.

Phil can hear the stop in Dan’s movement and fidgets with his hands in shame. “Welcome home, Master,” he mumbles and shuts his eyes tightly.

“Kitten, why aren’t you wearing your ears? Where’s your collar?” Dan asks and walks over to him, stopping only a few inches away so Phil is staring straight down on Dan’s feet.

“I am sorry, Master. I wasn’t fast enough. I was trying to prepare myself really well so you don’t have to do any work when you take me, but I planned it incorrectly and didn’t finish in time to get everything else done.” Phil gulps. His heart is beating fast in his chest. He is not nervous or scared because of his punishment that he is sure to receive. It’s the guilt that is nagging away on him. He is supposed to be a good kitty and he failed.

Dan’s fingers reach for his chin and tilt his face up. Their eyes meet for a moment. “It’s okay, Kitten. You were such a good boy this entire month, you’re allowed to slip once,” he reassures gently. Phil’s breath hitches. No, no, no, this is wrong. “Master, you can’t just let me off the hook!”

Dan frowns in confusion. “And why not?”

“I misbehaved! I was supposed to be ready for you when you arrive.”

“I told you it’s okay this one time, little one.” 

Phil whines pathetically and grabs for his master’s shirt with both hands, pulling him closer. “It’s not okay. What if I touched myself without your permission?”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“So, where’s the problem?”

Phil huffs in annoyance and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Please, you need to do something. You know I’ll get nightmares if you let me misbehave,” he begs quietly.

Dan pries Phil’s hands off his shirt and steps back. There is an aura of dominance and Phil immediately falls into his headspace, dropping to his knees like a good pet. “Did I allow you to touch me? Or give me orders?” Dan asks sternly, his voice not angry yet but slightly ticked off. Phil shakes his head quickly. “Then why do you think you have the right to? Someone needs to put you into your place, Kitten.” Dan leans down and pulls on his ear hard enough to make Phil whimper without actually hurting him. “Those are not the ears a kitty should have. Am I right?” Another whimper from Phil follows as Dan lets go of him. “Go get the rest. Show me you can be good.”

Phil hurries to his room on all fours, knowing he’ll get whipped if he stands up to walk on two legs in the middle of a pet play. In his bedroom he rushes for the ears and collar, putting both on, and then also gets a pair of thigh highs with soft knee pads which they bought for days when Phil has to crawl over the floor all day; and he feels as if he will crawl around a lot today.

When he comes back into the lounge Dan is gone. “M-master?” he asks shakily, not sure if he is allowed to talk. 

“In the bedroom!” Dan yells back and Phil rushes back to Dan’s room. He knocks on the half-open door before pushing it open. On the edge of the bed sits Dan with only some jeans on and a leash in his hands. Oh god.

Dan follows Phil’s insecure gaze to the black leather in his hand. “I didn’t intend to use this today. But since you apparently don’t know who’s in charge here, I’ll have to show you. Get here.”

Phil scrambles up onto the bed, sits on his knees, and hangs his head submissively. The leash is attached to the silver application for it on the collar. Dan pulls hard so Phil falls forward onto his hands. 

“You don’t talk, you only meow or call me Master. Anything else, apart from the safe words, is now forbidden. Do I make myself clear?” Dan orders and scoots behind Phil, who nods and lets out a quiet meow in response. “Good.” He reaches for the fluffy black tail that is attached to the butt plug inside Phil and pulls. Phil whines in his throat and lifts his butt so he is on all four again. Only a second later the leash is pulled backwards and he has to arch his back and throw his head back in order to not get choked. While he might enjoy a little bit of pain and, in some way, also the punishments, he really is not a big fan of being choked. Neither of them is, so Dan only uses the method to show his dominance in front of Phil.

A warm hand makes its way onto Phil’s bum, rubbing circles into the skin. Just when he gets used to the feeling the hand is gone, only to slap down harshly. He whimpers and grits his teeth in an attempt to hold back any swearwords. “Who is in charge here, Kitten?” Dan asks behind him.

“Master,” he answers and feels another slap on his butt. 

“Exactly. And who gets to decide whether you get punished or not?”

“Master.”

“And who told you that you were a good boy before?”

Phil swallows thickly, waiting for the slap that follows the answer. “Master.” This one echoes through the room and Phil is sure there will be a red handprint for the rest of the week where Dan just hit.

Before Dan continues the questions he pushes at the plug, which, because of that, enters Phil further and makes him moan slightly. “And who didn’t you listen to earlier?”

Before Phil can even open his mouth there is a hard slap against his butt cheek. His arms give in and he falls flat on his face, his ass still in the air for his master to caress softly between each hit. “Master!”

“But who should you always listen to like a good little pet?” Dan inquires and lands three hits in a row on the same spot right next to Phil’s balls. He whines quietly and wriggles his butt, asking for more attention. In response, Dan grips the tail and pulls the plug out of Phil, ramming it back in a second later. “Answer!” 

Phil moans at the little thrust, even though it wasn’t very satisfying. “Master.”

“Will you now listen to Master?” Dan asks and pulls out the plug again. At the same time as he thrusts it back in, he slaps Phil’s butt hard enough to bruise. Phil keens at the sensation and pushes his butt towards Dan. “Such a needy little kitten. Do you need Master’s attention?”

Phil nods against the mattress and spreads his legs as far as possible with his butt still in the air on display. 

Dan leans down so he can brush some strands of hair out of Phil’s face. “Phil, I need you to listen to me now. Get your head clear, just for a moment,” he whispers softly and Phil turns his face towards him. The dominant and stern look is gone for the moment, Dan’s soft warm brown eyes gazing at Phil. “I want to try something new, but I need your consent. Are you able to think properly?”

Phil tries to clear his foggy mind, pushing all thoughts of how desperately he needs Dan to fuck him away. “Yeah?”

“Good boy,” Dan praises and smiles gently. “You know that I stretched you every day during the last week, right? And that when I fucked you yesterday I also entered you with a few fingers?”

Phil blushes at that and huffs. “Yeah, that was awkward.”

Dan giggles at the thought. “I agree, my technique wasn’t the most flawless. That wasn’t really the point anyway. I want to try double penetration with you. I informed myself what to do in preparation and afterwards, you’ll be one hundred percent safe. But I won’t try it if you are unsure or don’t want to do it.”

Phil frowns and pushes himself up on his elbows so he can look at Dan better. “You want to share me?” He has to admit he is not very pleased with the thought of someone else being in the room, let alone someone actively joining in on their fun that is supposed to be the most intimate thing the two of them can share. 

Dan smiles encouragingly at him. “No, don’t worry, no sharing. No one else gets to touch my little Kitten,” he assures and kisses Phil’s forehead at which he relaxes. “I intended to use a dildo or a vibrator, maybe starting with a really thin one. What do you think?”

Phil thinks about it for a moment. “As long as you’ll take it slow and promise you won’t ever try to do it with another person instead of a toy…”

Dan grins. “Is that a yes?”

Phil lets himself fall down to lie on the side of his face again. “Try new things, right?” he jokes with a small smile playing on his lips.

“You are amazing,” Dan breathes out and kisses Phil deeply, the first proper kiss they share today. 

“So I’ve been told.”

Dan snorts and jumps off the bed, running to the toy box he has hidden in his wardrobe under a black shirt he never wears anymore. He rummages through the various toys until he finds what he has been looking for. When he turns around again Phil can see the thin pastel pink vibrator that they bought when they first decided to use toys. Dan’s eyes are darker again and Phil knows they’re back in their play. He wiggles his hips, inviting Dan to use him.

As Dan reaches the bed again, he discards his jeans and underwear. Phil lets his eyes wander down his entire body and admires every soft curve and every freckle and asks himself how he got so lucky. 

“Kitten, scoot over so your knees are on the edge of the bed,” he orders strictly and grips Phil’s hips when he is within reach. Dan is standing next to the bed right behind Phil, landing another light slap on his bum. “Such a good little kitten,” he murmurs and Phil wants to push back more into the touch if it weren’t for the stupid leash that was in Dan’s hand again. 

Dan kneels down beside the bed so his face is in the perfect height right in front of the tail. “It’s a shame we can’t apply the tail on this one,” he says and reaches between Phil’s legs with the vibrator in his hand. He presses it flat against Phil’s hard dick and turns it on which causes Phil to twitch in excitement and moan quietly. He really needs the attention and the slight friction from the vibrations is not nearly enough but still somehow a relief. 

While Dan is giving some attention to Phil’s neglected hard-on he also pulls out the tail-butt-plug and pushes in two fingers. “Still lubed up, I see. Good kitten.”

The praise goes straight to Phil’s dick and he ruts forward to get more contact with the toy that is vibrating against him. “Master…”

Dan shushes him and stands up. He removes the vibrator from Phil’s front, turns it off, and instead pushes it into his slightly stretched hole. “Be good,” he reminds him and adds two fingers to the toy inside Phil. Phil pushes back and whines, now that that is the only source of relief for him. “You can talk again,” Dan informs him and thrusts the toy and his fingers alternately. 

“Master, please!” Phil presses his forehead against the mattress and grips the duvet hard as to not touch himself.

“What do you want, Kitten?” Dan asks teasingly and presses his own hard-on against Phil’s thigh.

Phil gasps shakily and spreads his legs a little more. “You. Please.”

Dan chuckles and removes his fingers. “Okay,” he whispers and slides his hand along Phil’s spine. He reaches up and removes the leash from Phil’s collar. “You’ve been a good boy, you don’t need this anymore.” 

He then guides himself towards Phil’s entrance and rubs his tip against it, smearing some of the precome there. “Gonna go in like this, okay?” Phil nods frantically and pushes back so Dan’s tip slides in a tiny bit, next to the toy. From then on, Dan goes slow and steadily. Phil gasps from time to time and shudders when Dan shifts to move in more smoothly. “Colour?” Dan suddenly asks when Phil jerks away from his touch.

Phil groans and relaxes around Dan but that’s not enough of an answer for Dan. “Kitten, tell me your colour,” he demands and stops moving completely.

“Green,” comes a tiny whisper from Phil and Dan seems even more unsure if he should continue. 

“Phil, we can just-“

“Green, really,” Phil interrupts and raises his head to look back at Dan. “I can do this, it’s fine.”

Dan frowns but moves in a little bit more, holding their eye contact all the while. Phil’s breathing is rather fast and he is sure he is bright red in the face but there is no pain, which he shows with a smile, so Dan pulls on the vibrator and thrusts in more and suddenly he’s all in and Phil moans in response. He takes a deep breath and wiggles his butt again. He feels incredibly full and it’s a bit scary. Dan said he’d be safe though and he trusts him when it comes to new kinks.

“Master?”

“Yes, Kitten?” Dan asks back and gently strokes his hair.

“Can you please move?” he pleads and presses his butt flash against Dan’s crotch. 

Dan grips his hips without answering and pulls out carefully, thrusting back in just as gently to let Phil get used to it. Phil bites his lip and tries to relax more. The pressure gets less a bit and he arches his back a bit so Dan can enter better. Only a few thrusts later, Dan speeds up his movements as he gets a hold of Phil’s hair right between his fluffy cat ears and pulls him back a bit. Phil mewls softly into the bed and curls his toes when Dan almost hits his prostate. Not a second later Dan hits it dead on and Phil nearly jumps off the bed with a moan tumbling from his lips.

Dan snaps his hips forward faster and grabs one side of Phil’s butt, squeezing it. “You’re doing so good, Kitten,” Dan pants out. Phil whimpers at the praise and enjoys the attention of Dan’s hand. When it suddenly disappears he wants to protest but the sudden vibrations of the toy inside of him blow all his complaints away and leave him a mumbling mess beneath Dan.

His prostate is now not only abused by Dan fucking into him faster at each thrust but also by the vibrator as soon as Dan pulls out. He whines low in his throat and he knows his voice breaking. Another thrust lets him see stars and he honestly thinks this time he might not even need Dan to touch him in the front to make him come. Dan still moves his hand around Phil though and wraps it around his erection, jerking him in time with his movements. Phil doesn’t even get the chance to warn Dan as he goes rigid under him and feels a shudder run through his whole body as he comes onto the sheets beneath him and onto Dan’s hand that works him through his orgasm. He nearly lets himself go but realizes Dan hardly had time to get himself far enough to come in time with him so he forces his legs to stay and hold his butt up a little longer.

“Good kitty,” Dan mumbles and grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Phil loves being marked like this. He smiles and reaches behind him to spread his butt cheeks to give Dan a better view. “So good, Master. More,” he begs quietly and tightens around Dan who is still thrusting slowly.

At that Dan speeds up again and turns up the vibrator. Phil jerks forward on the bed in surprise at the friction against his slightly overstimulated prostate. He whimpers in pleasure and feels himself getting hard again. Dan moans loudly and snaps his hips, almost losing his rhythm but still keeping it somehow. “You’re such a good pet. Such a good pet for your master. I am so proud of you, Kitten,” Dan stammers.

Phil melts at this. His praise kink is really ridiculous but he has other times to worry about it. Right now he knows it could be enough to make him reach another high. He reaches for his dick himself and whines, “Master, please. Can I touch myself?”

Dan takes a shuddering breath and slows down for a little bit, circling his hips. “Go on. Come again for me, Kitten. You are so good, you deserve it. Come again for me.”

They both know it’s hard for Phil to come twice in one go but under some circumstances Phil manages. He feels like this is one of those times. His hand moves on himself quickly although he is oversensitive. That just makes it better. Dan now thrusts into him as hard and fast as he can and oh god, Phil can feel it, feels the heat pooling in his stomach again and as Dan suddenly releases inside him and he can feel the wet warmth, he moans and jerks a few times before his second orgasm today washes over him and leaves him absolutely breathless. Dan pulls out a second later after he rode out his own high and strokes Phil’s back gently. He takes out the vibrator as well and throws it into a corner of the bed after turning it off. 

With now weak legs Phil falls to the side and pants against the duvet, watching Dan reach for a tissue and cleaning himself and Phil off a bit. He then lies next to Phil and grins cheekily. “Well, that was something.”

Phil nods in approval. “Something we have to do again.”

Dan pulls Phil closer and takes the cat ears out of his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos ;3


End file.
